Where Does It Hurt
by duplo-lover
Summary: Just a little Liley oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I apologize for grammar and spelling mistakes. I read it over twice, but there are always some things I miss.

When You're With Me

It's been almost two months now, you think. Yes, you haven't seen you boyfriend in just over 6 weeks and you can't think of a single moment you really missed him. Sure, he was your best friend and you missed having him around to talk to and to do all the fun stuff Miley wasn't up to. But you sure didn't miss his touch or kisses. You missed your best friend Oliver but not your boyfriend Ollie-pop. And deep down you know exactly why you didn't long for him like you should. But that couldn't be true, you got over that months ago. Right? You've been with Oliver for one and a half years now. You're almost 18 and way too old for that little crush you used to have. Though, you know it was way more than a little crush and even if you won't ever admit it, it still is. You're currently in your room, waiting for your boyfriend to come home from his tour. And you're really thankful that today is one of the very few times you're alone at home. Mr. Stewart is visiting family in Tennessee, Jackson is on a date with his model-girlfriend Sienna and Miley…God knows what Miley is off to. She was so distant lately, always on the run from you and never at home. And you don't know why Miley's behavior is hurting you so much. But you would….

There is a knock on your barn-door, interrupting your thoughts and you do your best to seem excited "Oliver!" You smile and open the door. Oliver hasn't changed at all. Well, he cuts his hair on a regular basis, but you really don't mind that. He's quite attractive now.

Your boyfriend scoops you into his arms and kisses your cheek. "I missed you so much, Lilly-Pop!"

You bury your head into his chest and inhale his scent. Shouldn't you be comforted by his smell? He is your boyfriend after all. The person, who is supposed to be closest to you. That's what he should be but even with her being all distant lately, you know Miley is still a thousand times closer to you. And as you take a deeper breath and his strong scent drifts into your nose it just doesn't feel familiar.

"I missed you too, Ollie" A feeling of guilt runs through your body as you lie to your boyfriend. Why can't you tell him the truth? Wouldn't that make everything easier? "You have to tell me everything about the concerts"

"There is time for that later" He tells you as you pull away from him and suddenly his dry lips are pressed against yours. You can't help but kiss him back, letting his tongue invade your mouth. He loves you and you love him. He kicks the door shut and walks you further into your room. Oliver pushes you backwards until you hit the edge of your bed. This should all feel different, you think. You don't want to make out with him on your bed. And you sure as hell don't want him on top of you, pressing your body into the mattress and your pillows, like he is doing right now. You turn your head away from him, as he places wet kisses on your neck and when you bury your face into the pillow and take a deep breath, you feel tingles run up your spine. But you know it's not from Oliver's kisses. You bury your head deeper into the pillow and let that so familiar scent drift into your nose. Instantly you feel comforted and safe and let Oliver press you deeper into your mattress. But only, this isn't your bed at all. It belongs to your best friend. It's Miley's bed and it's also Miley's smell that makes you all mushy inside and suddenly you don't want to be there at all. You push Oliver's hand out of your shirt and jump of the bed.

He looks confused and for a moment you feel sorry for him. You led him on. But did you really?

"What's wrong?"

`What's not wrong?` You ask yourself. You can't tell him that, of course. So you decide it's best to lie again.

"I don't know Oliver. I just panicked" You tell him.

He smiles and pulls you into his arms, kissing your cheek again.

"We don't have to hurry baby. I just got back today. But to be honest, I really want to take our relationship further. Soon. I mean, we have been dating for so long and we know each other even longer than that. I think it's just time, you know?"

You can only nod, but you're really not agreeing with him. Again, you can't really tell him that.

"I have to meet my mom now, but think about it ok?" He presses his lips against your forehead and gives you a light smile.

"I will" You say and you give him a short peck on the lips "Will you call me later?"

He tells you he will and leaves.

You groan as you let yourself fall back into the soft material of Miley's bed. You lie there for what feels like hours. You think about everything that just happened. Oliver really loves you and it's only natural for him to want to have sex. He wants you and maybe you could want him to, if you tried hard enough. You should just go with it and see how you feel afterwards. Maybe you'll finally feel everything you're supposed to feel. And you couldn't ask for someone better. You have known Oliver all your life and you trust him. So you decide to just do it and you convince yourself that everything will feel better afterwards. But deep down you know that you really could ask for someone better. Someone you still can't stop thinking about.

The door bursts open and you feel your best friend plop down beside you.

"Hey girl, what's got you down?" Miley smiles at you.

"Oliver got home today" You mumble into her blanket.

"And shouldn't you be happy about that?" She smiles, but somehow it doesn't seem real. You know everything about Miley and this smile is one she normally only shows to people she doesn't like.

"I am. But there's something else" You say and you turn to face her "He want's to have sex! Soon." You look into her eyes to get some reassurance but you see her swallow as her false smile drops.

"Oh" She mumbles "Do you want to?" Miley asks fumbling with her bedspread now and doesn't look at you.

"I think I'm going to do it" You don't say you want to and you are not sure if Miley noticed the difference. You want to touch her somehow, just take her hand to feel better. You used to be so close, physically. But this last year, Miley always seemed to pull back. So when you reach for her hand, you're not surprised that Miley stands up and moves away from you.

She moves around your room for a few moments "I need to take a shower" She says but doesn't look at you.

Again, you bury your head into Miley's bed and inhale. You really don't know what's wrong with her. But it's hurting you so bad.

Only a few minutes have passed, when your best friend storms out of your joined bathroom "You can't do it"

"What?" You don't know what she's saying and you stand up and walk over to her.

The look she's sending you seems desperate and you notice the traces of smeared mascara on her cheeks. Why would she be crying?

"You can't sleep with him, Lilly"

You almost choke as you try to swallow the lump in your throat. "Why not? He's my boyfriend" You don't know why you feel the need to state that Oliver is your boyfriend. You know that Miley knows but you don't know why Miley doesn't want you to have sex with him.

She doesn't respond. And for a while she is just looking at you and you can't help but notice how beautiful she really is. Your best friend.

And when you see the tears spill out of her eyes you instantly move to wipe them away. Running your thump over her soft cheek, you look into her deep blue eyes. "Miley" You whisper her name and as the tears keep running down her cheeks, you can feel your heart beating hard against your chest. You haven't been this close to her in a while and it feels so good, even with her crying.

"Please don't" She whimpers and before you can say something in response, her warm body is pressed against yours and a soft kiss is laid upon your lips. You gasp at the feeling of her mouth against yours and you don't even have to think about it, before you pull her closer and kiss her back. And now you know for sure that you never got over that crush you used to have.

Your hands move to Miley's head as your lips keep moving together. In the back of your head you notice her hands run across your back and land on your hips. But you concentrate on the feeling of her warm soft lips against yours and how the tip of her tongue is now running across your lips. You open your mouth a little bit and when your tongues touch for the first time ever, you know instantly that no kiss could ever compare to this one.

But it's over way too soon and all you have left is the tingly feeling in your stomach and Miley's fruity taste on your lips. You can't stop yourself from running your tongue along your lips to save the last evidence of the best kiss of your life.

"I love you" Miley suddenly says and moves away from you. "I really tried to stop but you're just so…I don't even know what you are or what it is, but I can't stop thinking about you. All the time, you're all I ever think about." She's crying again. And you really don't want to see her cry, it makes the pain in your chest so much worse.

"I'm with Oliver" You state again and you don't even know why you said it but you know that it was definitely the wrong thing to say. Not only is Miley sobbing now but your chest is hurting and tears spill out of your eyes as well.

"I was so in love with you Miley." Her head shots up and she stares at you "And when Oliver told me he liked me, I knew I had to at least try"

"You were in love with me?"

You nod your head yes "For years"

Miley bites her lip and wipes her tears away "But you're not anymore? I'm too late?"

"I'm sorry" You say and it seems like everything you say and do now you just say because it's what you should do. Because it is right. You're with Oliver now and these feelings for Miley went away a long time ago. The tingles you felt during the kiss were just in your imagination.

"I'm just gonna leave now" You whisper and as you walk out the door you can hear Miley crying again.

The pain in your chest seems unbearable and you don't know why you did what you just did but it had to be the right thing. You're with Oliver after all. And you don't love Miley. "I love Oliver" You say it out loud, but if you can't convince yourself, how could convince your boyfriend.

You stand in front of his door and you only have to take one look at him to know that you were wrong "I don't love you! I never did" You exclaim and the shocked look on Oliver's face does nothing to you. Miley's crying form is still on your mind. "I'm sorry" And you really are. You never wanted to hurt him and you really tried to fall in love with him.

You don't wait around for anything Oliver has to say. You turn around and run as fast as you can. Soon your feet hurt and your lungs burn, but you don't care.

You stop a moment before you enter the barn and take a deep breath. You don't know if Miley is still inside or if she even wants to see you ever again. You push the barn door open and look at Miley, coming out of the bathroom with a wet washcloth in her hands. Your heart is beating so fast and you can practically feel the sweat drip from your forehead.

It takes you about two seconds to walk up to her and pull her into you. The kiss is everything but soft. Urgent, desperate, but most of all full of passion. Miley's hands grip your shoulders as you walk her back to her bed. You push her into the cushions and everything feels exactly like it's supposed to feel.

You pull your lips away from hers and just look at the girl lying beneath you. Breathing hard, her eyes flutter open.

"I love you" You tell her "I'm so insanely in love with you Miley" And it feels so right to tell her this. You kiss her soft red lips again. You just have to feel them against yours, while you still can.

"You do?" She asks seconds later and you push a shiny strand of hair out of her face.

"So much. Since the moment I met you, I knew there was something different." You peck her lips again and stroke the soft skin of her face "It took me a long time to figure it out. And when I knew what it was I thought I'd never have a chance with you"

"But I felt the same way" Miley smiles at you and you could swear that there had to be at least a million butterflies in your stomach.

"How was I supposed to know that? You were always so boy crazy and I just wanted to get over you. And when you went away to do your movie I missed you so bad and couldn't stop thinking about you. So I just took that chance with Oliver."

"Oliver" Miley's smile drops "Do you love him"

You shake your head "No! I'm not in love with him. I just told him and I don't even know how he took it. I just ran away, back to you"

Miley nods and pulls you into another kiss. Running her tongue along your lips and asking for permission to enter your mouth. You groan as your tongues touch again. Miley tastes like a mix of cherry and vanilla. And you don't think you could ever get enough of it. With Miley you feel everything you ever wanted to feel during a kiss. And as she slips her hand into your top and runs her slim fingers across your back, goose bumps spread on your skin and you moan into her mouth.

"I love you, Lilly" Miley whispers between kisses "So much"

"I love you too" You say against the delicate skin of her neck. She smells amazing and the intensity of her smell makes you a bit dizzy. You move her hair out of the way and press your lips against her skin. Her grip on your back tightens as you nip on her neck.

"Lilly" Miley moans as you suck the soft skin into your mouth. She pushes your blue shirt up your back and digs her nails into your pale skin.

You left a light mark on her neck but that's exactly what you wanted. She's yours now. Everything you could ever want is lying underneath you. "I want you so much" And it's true. After all this years of longing for your best friend, you finally have the chance to make her yours.

"I've always been yours Lilly" Miley smiles and pushes you, as she sits up to pull your shirt off your body.

And even though she's seen you like this more times than you can count, you feel like this is the first time. You don't feel insecure. How could you, when Miley is looking at you so lovingly. She lays back down and you move your hands to her small hips. You run your fingers along the waistband of her Jeans and stop at the button. It only takes you one look at Miley's eyes to know that this is what she wants. You open her pants with shaky hands and Miley takes a deep breath as you lower the shiny zipper. She lifts her body off the mattress and you push the dark ripped jeans over her hips. Miley moves her legs to kick them down to the floor and smiles at you.

"Kiss me" she orders and you giggle because that is so typically Miley. You kiss her like you have all the time in the world and don't hesitate to rip her red squared button down open. Miley giggles, as the buttons fly all the way across the room and then pushes the shirt off her shoulders. You fling the shirt over your head and stare at the gorgeous girl underneath you.

"Since when do you wear so sexy underwear?" You whisper as you notice her attire. Lacy black panties and a matching bra. She looked so damn sexy.

A light shade of red spread on her cheeks "When you moved in" She confessed.

You smile and run you hands along the cup of Miley's bra. Her breath hitches as you put more pressure into your touch.

"So this is all for me, huh?" You don't know where this sudden burst of confidence is coming from but you like it and suddenly Miley's hand is on yours. Looking into your eyes, she spreads your fingers and you squeeze her soft breast.

"All for you Lilly" She moans "front opening" She smiles

You take the hint and after a short moment of nervous fumbling you get this damn thing open. You lean down and press your lips against the brunettes again. Kissing her with passion and every ounce of love you have for her. Her hands seem to be all over you while your tongues fumble. You can feel her heartbeat against your chest and it makes you feel so loved and content. Lost in her soft lips you didn't notice her open your pants, but as she moves them over your hips you groan and push yourself even deeper into her. You kick the pants away and Miley's hands on your back pull you close to her, making it hard to breathe. She moans into your mouth as your bra clad chest moves against her naked one and you move your lips against her jaw line. You move soft open mouthed kisses all the way down to her neck. Making sure to really kiss and taste every inch of her. Miley squirms beneath you as you pull her earlobe into your mouth and lightly bite down. You inhale her sweet scent and place a soft kiss behind her ear.

"You smell so intoxicating" You breathe against her skin and nip at the mark you left a few minutes ago. Miley pushes the straps of your purple bra down your shoulders and rips it open. You bite down on her collarbone as she pulls your bra out from between you and throws it to the side. You suck her skin into your mouth "You taste delicious too"

"Lilly" She says urgently "I need to touch you" You move to kiss her lips again and as soon as you sit up, her hands are on your breasts.

Her touch is soft and you feel your nipples harden under her fingers and gaze. Her thump moves over your right nipple and you close your eyes at the incredible sensation. When you don't think it could get any better she moves her mouth to cover your breast and flicks her hot tongue against your nipple, while moving her hand to the other one. You groan when she sucks it into her mouth "God Miley" She pushes you down and suddenly she's on top. Pressing you into the mattress, she moves to lie between your legs.

"I want you so bad Lilly" She mumbles as she licks around your hardened nipple. She kisses all the way around your breast and comes back up to taste your lips "So bad" She whispers.

You grab her still panty clad butt and pull her hips into yours, your clothed centers pressed tightly together. You lock your legs around her hips as she rocks into you.

Miley lays her head against yours and you swear you could get lost in these blue eyes. Hips still rocking into each other she pecks your lips.

You've never felt like this before and now that you're here, about to make love to Miley, you can't remember why you ever tried to get over her.

"Miley please touch me" You beg and unlock your legs. Miley's hands move along your long pale legs and you curse yourself for being so impatient. You pull her sexy panties down her hips and feel the soft skin on her legs. Miley slips her fingers into the waistband of your boy shorts and you lift your hips so she can pull them down your legs. Now finally both fully naked, you take a moment to look at her. "Do you want this?"

Your best friend shoots you a smile "So much" and as she moves to lie next to you, she runs her hand along the inside of your leg. You can't help but shudder as she gazes your center. Running a single finger through your pulsating folds, she presses her lips against yours to stifle your loud moan. Still testing the water, Miley moves her fingers against you and even through her touch is still a little unsure, you never felt something like it.

You're so unbelievingly wet and the strong scent of your arousal drifts into your nose as Miley opens your folds. She's moaning into your mouth as she slips two fingers inside of you. You gasp at the feeling and Miley pulls back to make sure you're ok. "Don't stop please" Miley giggles but doesn't stop and pushes deeper into you. You groan as she finds a steady rhythm and moves inside you.

And you've touched yourself before, so the burning sensation crawling up your back is nothing new, but never before has it been so intense. You moan out Miley's name as she hits this one special place inside of you "Go faster" You order. You feel so close now and Miley seems determined to make you explode.

"Miley" You whisper and she kisses your shoulder, your neck, your breast. You can feel her soft lips on every inch of your skin as she thrusts her fingers so deep into you. Your eyes close as she moves her thumb over your clit and this is all it takes for you to hit your peak. Miley senses your climax and presses her hot wet lips into yours. She swallows your moans and continues to stroke you softly until you rode out all the waves of your orgasm.

Miley places soft kisses all over your face and you open your eyes to smile at her "Damn Miley" You breathe out. The other girl blushes and hides her head in the crook of your neck.

You only take one more second to recover before you roll over and push Miley into her bed. You straddle her hips and look down at your girl.

Her brown looks spread around her and her piercing blue eyes staring into yours. Your trail a finger down her cheek over her neck until you reach the valley of her breasts. You look at her. The perfect shaped breasts, her pink nipples and you groan at the sight of her stomach. All the Hannah Montana dancing did nothing but good to her figure.

"You are so beautiful" You whisper and Miley sighs as you circle her right breast. Her nipples harden and you smile down at her. You decide to tease her a bit and move your finger further down. You draw a heart shape around her belly button and the lean down to kiss it, flicking it with your tongue.

You lie down on top of her and kiss her. Slow and full of passion, you move your tongue inside her mouth and just taste her. With a short nibble on her bottom lip you move to finally kiss her soft breast as you squeeze the other one with your left hand. You belly tingles at the deep moans coming from the singers throat.

With one last kiss against the pink tip of her breast you sit back up and look at her. Her eyes half closed, swollen lips from kissing and there were still some traces of her smeared mascara. She looked so beautiful.

"I want to taste you" You tell her and before you even register what you just said, Miley sits up to kiss you. You smile at her, shaking your head.

"I want to taste you" You repeat and run your finger along her hips, this time Miley catches your drift.

She nods and you smile, leaning down to peck her lips.

You kiss your way down her perfectly toned body and you smile as you notice the goose bumps forming on her skin. You nibble on her hip bone and her soft scent fills your nose. You moan as you place hot wet kisses all over the inside of her thighs.

Miley's hand move to your shoulders as you place a light kiss on the soft skin of her completely waxed bikini area. "You smell so good" You tell her and you both moan as you dip your tongue inside her for the first time. It's definitely different, you decide, but so good. You flick your tongue against her a few times before you concentrate on her clit. And by the sounds of it Miley is just as into it as you are. You suck the sensitive bundle of nerves into your mouth and move a finger up to Miley's entrance. Slowly pushing into her you feel Miley's nails dig deep into your shoulders as her moans fill the room.

You give her clit one last flick with your tongue before you move back up to let Miley taste herself on your lips. While kissing her you push another finger deep into her and she grounds her hips against your hand.

"I'm so close" She moans against your lips and you can feel her walls tighten around your fingers.

"I love you" You tell her and that combined with the fast rhythm of your hand send her into the same bliss you could experience just minutes ago. Her cries are swallowed by your kiss and you pull out of her, stroking her softly.

You collapse next to her and pull her into your arms. "I love you too" She tells you after a few moments.

She pulls a light blanket over your sweaty bodies and cuddles into you. "Lilly that was so amazing"

"I know. It really was. Everything I ever dreamt of" you kiss her temple and once again inhale her fruity scent.


End file.
